1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for separating micro particles and a method for fabricating the device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for separating micro particles, such as microorganisms, in a sample and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon analyzing the microorganisms in a sample obtained from atmosphere, water or soil, if dusts or others exist in the sample to be analyzed, these dusts cause noises: upon analyzing. In this case, an analysis for the microorganisms may result in degradation in reliability.
In particular, if there are several kinds of microorganisms and other organic or inorganic particles together in a sample, it is possible to carry out a quantitative analysis to a specified microorganism only after separating the microorganisms from the sample before the analysis.
Thus, it needs to develop a device for easily separating specified micro particles from a sample containing many kinds of micro particles such as microorganisms, dusts and others.